


The Owlets

by Gracestarkes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracestarkes/pseuds/Gracestarkes
Summary: Hooty has 4 owlets that now roam the owl house. As they get older, they want to become adventurers too but Hooty won't allow it. With each of their quirks, they go on a quest to complete five herculean tasks to earn their father's, and everyone else's, praise. And hopefully if they can complete the tasks, they could join Luz and the Owl Lady on their adventures.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Who's Hoo?

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my favorite fan fiction that I'm working on

It was a typical morning in the Owl House. Luz was reading a book about her preferred wizard character, Azura. Eda was getting some espresso in the kitchen. Furthermore, King was eating a few scones. But their regular morning was interrupted by Hooty’s hoot.  
“Hurry! Hurry!” Hooty shouted, extending his neck across the halls.  
“What is it now?” Eda asked.  
“My babies are about to hatch!”  
Everyone gasped in shock. Luz’s eyes widened.  
“You have babies?” Luz asked, “You mean like cute little baby owls?”  
“Yes indeed, and if we keep talking, we’re gonna miss their birth!”  
“But wait...how?...who?...when?” Eda asked baffled.  
“I have a life too you know. Just hurry up and look!” He extended his neck to the attic. Luz, Eda, and King followed him up there. They saw four owl eggs laying on a large nest. Everyone gazed at the eggs, waiting for them to hatch.  
“Come on already! Where are my loyal minions?” King asked.

Unexpectedly, the one to the far left started to wobble. Then a crack formed on the egg. A tiny beak could be seen from it. The shell crumbled away to reveal a tiny little owlet with yellow irises. The egg next to the newborn began to wobble as well. A crack appeared on the top and out came another little owlet with blue irises. The third egg hatched seconds later, revealing another owlet with orange irises. And finally, the last egg hatched to reveal the most tiniest owlet with green irises. Luz couldn’t take the cuteness of it all.  
“Look at you all! You all are so cute!” she gushed.  
“All I see is more owls to clean up after” Eda said sarcastically. King stood up on a stool and made himself look like a leader.  
“Hear me my loyal minions, you will obey my every command!” he ordered. The little owlets looked at him in perplexity. Disappointed, King hopped off the stool.  
“Ignorant ingrates.” he mumbled.

They looked to see what was the genders of the owlets. The first and third owlets were girls while the second and fourth were boys. Now it was time to name them. Luz was the first on board,  
“I’ll call you Puffy, and you Blinky, and you Chirpy, and I’ll name you Olly!” she said pointing to them in order.  
“Umm…” Hooty said patiently, “I actually already had names in mind; Suyoo, Ronoo, Avoo, and Ohoo.” Everyone was astounded by those names, but not in a good way.  
“What kind of names are those?” Luz asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard just about every cool name but I have to admit those names are weird!” Eda concurred.  
“Well, they are my owlets so I get to name them, and for your information those are real owl names from the olden days.” Hooty asserted.  
“Yeah sure, or they are names that will be made fun of by the majority of people.” Eda jested.  
“Oh, stop arguing at look at my owlets. Since you are their godparents now, you will care for them as much as I already do.” Luz was energized that she would be a godparent to such cute baby owls, while Eda and King were happy to have more company in the Owl House.


	2. The Big Cooouest

Six weeks later, the owlets already grew to miniature sizes. They also learned how to speak and fly. As they grew, they developed unique personalities. Suyoo, the first born, had a big thirst for knowledge and was very clever for her age. Ronoo, the second born, was always ready to explore and loved the call for adventure. Avoo, the third born, was very sporty, athletic, and tomboyish. Ohoo, the fourth born, was sensitive and empathetic of others but he mostly follows his siblings. One thing they all had in common was their curiosity of what was outside the Owl House. Sometimes, they would sneak out of the Owl House to see the possibilities of the outside world but most of the time they would be caught by their father and be put back inside. Being the outgoing owlets that they were, they didn’t like this one bit. They would have to stay in the attic where Luz, Eda, and King would baby them.

One day, they had enough.  
“We never get to do what we wanna do!” Ronoo complained to his siblings.  
“Yeah, it's so unfair!” Avoo added, “Am I right Ohoo?”  
“Um uh huh” Ohoo murmured. Suyoo, being a clever girl, was thinking of a way to get out but, for once, she drew a blank.  
“I guess we should try begging once more.” she surmised. By beginning, she meant widening their eyes and saying, “pwease daddy” with a smug expression. When they attempted that once more, the response was as yet the same as it always was.  
“What part of the word no do you not understand?” Hooty fumed.  
“Come on dad, why can’t we go on quests like the owl lady does?” Ronoo asked, expressing dissatisfaction.  
“Because you are just little defenseless owlets, you need to wait till your as big as me, or if you complete the five trials, but that impossible!” Hooty mumbled the last part. The owlets heard that and their curiosity was set off the charts. The one most curious about it was Suyoo.  
“The five trials? What are those?” she asked.  
“They are five herculean trials that young owls would take to prove their worth.” Hooty explained.  
“If we complete those trials? Could we finally be free to do whatever we want outside the Owl House?” Avoo asked.  
“Oh sure, if you don’t wind up dead afterwards.” Hooty was being sarcastic but the owlets didn't catch this so they took the challenge seriously. They flew to the attic to plan their adventure. Suyoo, who was a bookworm, found a book that showed what the five trials were.

Steal the tooth of the Devilish Badger  
Catch the Menes Mouse  
Take down the long white fence in one day  
Stop the Wind Wolf’s wind  
Tame the Cockatrice

Suyoo was analyzing how all of it could be done. Ronoo was super excited about this quest as he had a hunger for stuff like this. Avoo was stretching herself to prepare for the feats of strength. Ohoo was secretly nervous about the whole thing but stayed quiet.  
“Come on, let's do this thing!” Ronoo shouted.  
“But what about dad? He’ll never let us out for this quest.” Avoo said. Suyoo thought about it and afterward shaped a clever plan. She shared it with her siblings so they would be in on it.

First, they asked Luz, Eda, and King to give them apples from the brambler tree, to which they agreed on the account that Luz would learn some magic while she was there. Next, they snuck to the front door where Hooty was watching the outside.  
“Oh daddy!” Suyoo said coyly, “How do you make a beaded necklace?”  
“Simple, you cut your decided length of beading string at that point slide one bead onto the string and…”  
The owlets tilted their heads, confused.  
“Here I’ll show you how it works, give me some string and beads.” They handed him the materials and he made a small one with them.  
“Voila!” He said.  
“Why don’t you wear it for us dad?” Suyoo asked. They placed it around his neck and tightened it very tight.  
“Welp gotta go dad.” the owlets said flying to the attic. When he tried to turn his neck back outside, the necklace blocked his neck from fully reaching out.  
“Hoot! I’m stuck!” he hooted. Since he couldn’t look outside, the owlets escaped out the large eye shaped window upstairs. Their plan had worked. Now they were off to perform the five difficult trials that would test each and every one of their strengths.


	3. The First Trial: Steal the tooth of the Devilish Badger

The first trial was to steal the tooth of the Devilish Badger, a horrible huge three eyed badger who's teeth could slice through the hardest materials. It lived in a dark cavern on the Boiling Isles and any individual who dared entered would without a doubt be eaten by it. However, the owlets were daring enough to enter with just a lamp and pliers to haul the tooth out. Luckily for them, the Devilish Badger was fast asleep in a dark corner of the cave. His face lay on the ground with his mouth open.

“If we all go at once, it could bite us due to the limited space” Suyoo theorized, “So only one of us must enter and pull the tooth out.”  
“I’ll do it” Ronoo said, not skipping a beat, “I’ll just slip between the teeth.” “Be careful Ronoo” the other owlets warned. He gradually stepped into the gap between its jaws with the pincers in his wings, scarcely contacting the brute's tongue. He could smell the monster's disturbing breath as it gently wheezed. He heaved for air above and held his breath. He took a gander at the columns of sharp teeth to see one he could pull out.  
“Hurry up already!” Avoo whispered loudly. “I’m still looking” Ronoo responded.  
He saw a yellow cavity tooth in the left back row. He thought that pulling that one would be the less painless and ideally not wake the beast. He pinched the tweezers on the tooth and on the count of three in his mind, he yanked it. The Devilish Badger snarled in pain. Ronoo quickly flew up with the pliers in one talon and the tooth in the other.

“Run!” Ronoo shouted. The owlets flew as quick as they could to the exit of the cavern. The Devilish Badger anyway would not let them get away from that effectively.  
“Grrr!” it growled as it began to chase them.  
“Oh it is mad” Avoo commented, “we should have hid when we had the chance.”  
“Wait that's it! Everyone fly up!” Suyoo insisted. The owlets flew up to the ceiling and hung upside down to look like stalactites. The Devilish Badger looked up to see where they went. The young owlets looked like stalactites to him but then he noticed the other stalactites were dripping water. To fool him, they began to drool which they let drip down their heads.  
This tricked the brute and he returned to the darkest corner of the cave, mysteriously causing its missing tooth to develop back.  
“At least those naughty owls took care of my root canal” it mumbled as it walked back.

“Wonderful! You got the tooth! And we made it out safe and sound.” the owlets praised Ronoo for his bravery for a dangerous task. He took a string and made a necklace with the tooth on it as a sign of his victory.  
“Don’t I look like a hero?” he asked. The owlets nodded in agreement. But it was far from over, as they had four more trials to complete before they could go back to the Owl House.


	4. The Second Trial: Catch the Menes Mouse

The second trial was to catch the Menes Mouse, a mouse that was difficult to see in its entirety since it moved so quickly. All anybody would see of the mouse was a blur and afterward nothing. The owlets needed to go to the crimson fields, a most loved spot for the mouse. But there was one issue, they couldn't figure out how to get the quick mouse.   
“How about as soon as I see the blur, I catch it with my talons.” Avoo suggested.   
“That mouse is far too quick for all our reflexes combined.” Suyoo pointed out.   
“I have an idea” Ohoo said quietly but his siblings couldn’t hear him. Ohoo gets nervous when he has to talk about what he thinks to his siblings. He is afraid that they won’t like what he’s saying.   
“What about if we splash it with paint?” Ronoo suggested.   
“What good will that do?”  
“Maybe we could see it better if it was a brighter color”  
“Um...excuse me” Ohoo mumbled again. But his siblings kept arguing among themselves. He looked and saw the blur go right past him then go farther away. He realized that nothing will get done if he remains quiet and subservient to his siblings. He took an enormous gulp and yelled, “Stop!” The owlets looked over at him.  
“I have an idea, well not an idea more like a suggestion for Plan Z if all else fails”   
“Well, what is it little brother?” Ronoo asked.  
“Instead of using force, we should treat it with kindness. Give it some of its favorite food to prove that we won’t hurt it.”   
“Why, that’s actually a great idea Ohoo.”  
“It is?”  
“Of course.”  
Ohoo grinned and was relieved he wasn't dismissed. They took the grains off the stalks of the crimson wheat. Ohoo held his wings out with the grains in them.   
“Come here, we’re not going to hurt you little guy” he said softly. The Menes Mouse suddenly appeared in his wings and started to eat it all really fast.   
“It worked” the other owlets whispered.  
“Now would you be so kind as to come with us, we promise we will let you go once this is all over.”   
The Menes Mouse looked into Ohoo’s heart and saw that he was speaking the truth. He hoped into a small cage that Ohoo had set out.   
“I believe this should be my trophy” Ohoo said. His siblings gave him a big hug for accomplishing an impossible task using his kindness. A great reward indeed. There were nevertheless three more trials to complete before they could boast about it.


	5. The Third Trial: Take down the long white fence in one day

The third trial was to take down the long white fence in one day. It was a long and tall fence that overshadowed the fields. It was made of solid redwood and painted white to give it a spooky look. At the point when the owlets perceived how enormous it was, they had their doubts as to whether they could take it down in just a single day. Suyoo’s brain was already at work on how it could be done. Suyoo knew that even with all their strengths combined, they were no match for the magnitude of the fence.   
“We would have to kick it a thousand times just to break a fraction of it!” Avoo pointed out.  
“I know, I know” Suyoo agreed. She tried to think some more. She thought of using Newton’s 3rd law to knock the fence down, but she didn’t know anything that can exert the equal force of the fence.   
“What is this fence even protecting?” Ronoo asked. Suyoo never considered that. They flew up to the top and saw 12 red four eyed clydesdales grazing on the red grass. She got a splendid thought. She flagged her kin to fly up over the clydesdales and into the trees. Utilizing her beakl, she cut out horns from the empty logs.   
"Now I need all of you to fly around in the field and blow these horns uproariously." she requested. Her siblings nodded in understanding however they didn't have the foggiest idea what it would do. 

Ronoo flew into a hedge and blew the horn which made a monstrous sound. The clydesdales perked up. At that point, Avoo blew her horn from the treetops. The clydesdales all assembled in a gathering. Ohoo attempted to blow noisily however it turned out to be a frail toot. The clydesdales were confounded. At long last, by the sound of Suyoo's uproarious sound, the clydesdales galloped in dread to the fence. They wrecked it with their incredible hooves. But when every one of them had fled the fields, the fence was still not totally on the ground.  
“Aww come on!” Ronoo fumed.  
“Hold on a second.” Suyoo said. She picked up a pebble and tossed it at the fence. As soon as it hit it, the fence collapsed like dominoes.  
“Just needed one more force” She explained bragging. They all celebrated another trail completed and as a trophy, Suyoo took a small fragment of the white wood and put it in her feathery pocket. And so there were only two trials left to complete, to which they were more than ready to do.


	6. The Fourth Trial: Stop the Wind Wolf's wind

The fourth trial was to stop the Wind Wolf’s wind. It was an enormous wolf titan that would torment inhabitants on the Boiling Isles by blowing massive whirlwinds. At whatever point somebody would attempt to stop it, it would blow an incredible blast of wind that would push them away to another part of the Boiling Isles. Moving beyond its wind would be no simple trail for the owlets. They found it in a nearby village, blowing houses down. They tried to fly to the titan with all their might but they just kept getting pushed away to the entrance of the town.  
“We would have to be heavy as stone to get to it!” Avoo said. This made Suyoo get an idea. 

They tied rocks to their feet and stomped in the wind. Though they felt being pushed back, the rocks kept them in place. Avoo, who was the most athletic, made her way with ease. But it all seemed like a lost cause, especially since they didn’t exactly know how to stop it’s wind. Luckily, a mysterious old owl came to them from the sky to aid them.   
“Art thee wishing to stand ho the windeth wolf’s windeth?” he asked, speaking very archaic. The owlets nodded. Then he handed them an empty glass bottle.   
“Taketh this and putteth its lip 'gainst the mouth from which we speak of the windeth wolf. This shall enwheel the winds from its lungs. At which hour thou art done, tightly closeth it with the c'rk and claimeth thy prize.” It explained.   
“Uhh, ok? So use the bottle to capture its wind?” Avoo asked. The old owl nodded.   
They thanked him and he flew back into the sky from whence he came.

“Avoo, you have to be the one who seals the wind.” Suyoo said.   
“Me?” Avoo asked.  
“Yeah, we are obviously not as athletic as you to do the job” Ronoo said.   
“You can do this big sister” Ohoo whispered.  
“Ok, I’ll go!” Avoo declared.   
With the rocks tied to her feet, she stomped to the Wind Wolf, who started to blow strong whirlwinds by now. Somehow, it realized they were going to stop its power so it was progressively resolved to prevent them from accomplishing it. Yet, Avoo wouldn't surrender. Despite the fact that she was very delayed because of the stones weight, she made it to the Wolf quicker than any other person could.

Finally, she reached the Wind Wolf’s lips. She took the empty bottle out of her pocket and undid the cork. She nearly lost grasp of it from the breeze, yet thank heavens she had a string joined to it. She pushed it in the Wind Wolf's mouth, making his cheeks blow out. Avoo had a hard time keeping the jug in its mouth because of the extreme pressure. After a minute, the winds it was blowing began to die down. What was a strong whirlwind turned into a soft breeze. It’s wind was being captured in the bottle. When it couldn’t blow no more, Avoo quickly took the bottle out of its mouth and put the cork back on. The Wind Wolf, who was out of breath, ran away in embarrassment.   
“You did it Avoo!” the siblings congratulated.   
“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Avoo bragged. She took the bottle which was full of the Wind Wolf’s wind and, using the string, placed it around her waist.  
“Looks like we all have a trophy for each of our victories.” Suyoo said.  
“But let's see who can claim the final trophy” Ronoo challenged. Indeed, there was one more trial for them to complete and it would be their hardest one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it would be nice.


End file.
